Damaged
by Fire Bender
Summary: She could feel the bruises on her face. Every time she blinked, her cheeks throbbed in pain. When she would wrinkle her nose, her face burned. It hurt to breath. Her ribs were broken...Pain. All she could feel was pain. Rated T for graphic content.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story that is of my own tangent. Takes place some time after the recent episodes, has very little connection to the story events, though there are references to the plot. I do not own the show, or the characters. Enjoy the story. Be warned, it may be graphic, there are no curse words though. **

Weeks had passed since Amon had destroyed the Arena. The Equalist resistance had been growing formidably stronger day by day. Korra only had one focus: pro-bending was over, and there was no time to pursue a life of romance with anyone; she needed to learn airbending.

Her progress was impressive. Hours of training each day with minimal sleep, Korra was strong. Korra had a near mastery of the physical aspect of being the Avatar; complete lacking in the spiritual side.

Korra would spend the daylight practicing her forms in the courtyard. Practicing constantly dodging rotating gates or actually bending air, Korra's skills had become increasingly impressive. She would be able to launch herself feet off the ground with a simple downward arm motion. Tenzin had even taught her the air scooter, made famous by the esteemed Avatar Aang.

Nights were her moments of brief rest.

* * *

There was almost complete darkness. Only a few dimly lit candles illuminated small portions of the room. Korra struggled to open her eyes. Her body ached. Vision blurred, she struggled to analyze her surroundings. She slowly looked around the dark room. The candles lightly gleamed against steel walls. The room was bare. Nothing draped on the walls. Just steel. Only one door connected this cage to the outside world, left completely wide open. The darkness stretched back too far for Korra to see.

She was floating in mid-air. She tried to move, but her arms and legs were suspended by thick chains. She weakly turned her head towards her wrists and watched the blood pour out of her gashed forearms. The skin around her wrists had been torn. The chains pressed against her muscle tissue.

She could feel the bruises on her face. Every time she blinked, her cheeks throbbed in pain. When she would wrinkle her nose, her face burned. It hurt to breathe. Her ribs were broken. She tried to look down at her stomach, but her neck was tense. Korra could feel the blood filled her stomach cavity. Pain. All she could feel was pain.

Her mind was wary, _Where am I? What happened to me?_ Footsteps echoed through the hallway. She slowly raised her head, but her vision was poor. Just a shadow stood in front of her. She felt a hard hand on her chin. It clenched her jaw, tighter and tighter right on her bruises. Korra screamed in agony.

"Release her." A heavy voice boomed through the dark abyss. The young Avatar's face was released. She felt a slight sensation of relief. She coughed up blood as she felt a searing pain in her gut. Suddenly, she felt intense pressure on her abdomen. It was a quick blow. Korra was being abused by multiple mysterious figures.

She tried to open her palm to firebend, or earthbend, or airbend, but nothing. She was too frail. She could feel her chi spiraling out of control. Damn chi-blockers. More footsteps, the sound hitting directly in Korra's swollen ears.

She saw feet approach her and knew instantly where she was, and who had taken her from her serenity. "You…I should've figured as much," she whimpered. "Yes young Avatar, the time has come."

Her eyes widened with fear. _Oh no_.

**A short chapter, with another to come. Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter to this dramatic violent fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it. Disclaimer: Still don't own the Legend of Korra. Read and review is always appreciated. **

He slowly and proudly approached the beaten girl. She scowled at him. He was followed by his Lieutenant and a few chi-blockers. He bent down to examine the wounded Avatar. Korra's eyes could see through his mask, and she knew that he was grinning. Amon's idea of an equal world had turned into a war, just as he had planned it. He reached out to her face with just his index finger. He traced her cuts and bruises, occasionally pressing harder. Tears began pouring down her cheeks, each wound stinging as she cried.

"Oh, come now young Avatar, no need to cry. Everything will be over soon enough," Amon had chided. He then cupped her chin in his hands, no harder than the individual who had gripped her moments ago. She tried to look away, but she struggled. His grip tightened as his thumb pressed deeper into her cheek muscle. "Stop! Please!" she begged, sobbing.

Amon heavily laughed. He released her chin and watched her head fall. She was completely defeated. "Do you have any last requests?" he questioned. Her head hung low. Her eyes were shut tightly. _I knew I've failed as the Avatar_, she thought to herself. "I have one for you Amon, and you'll like it," she replied weakly, "Why are you really doing this?"

"You mean this whole revolution? You seem like a smart girl so I'll tell you everything," he turned towards the others in the room, "Leave us." The others marched out. It was just Korra and Amon, alone in the dimly lit prison cell. "So, my reasons behind this whole revolution you ask? I assume you snuck into my revelation speech had you not?" Amon interrogated. She furrowed her eyebrows and looked away.

"You dare disrespect me!" He shouted and roundhouse kicked the side of her face. She howled in pain. "That should teach you to look at who you're talking to, Avatar. You as simply a title, you have no significant power that can save you from me."

"You're a cheater Amon," she sniveled, blood dripping from the corner of her mouth. His eyes glared at her through the eye holes of his mask. "What did you say to me, you putrid teenager?" "You heard me Amon, you're nothing but a cheater. You go on and on about equality between benders and non-benders, but the way you do it is creating disadvantages. Those mecha-tanks that Hiroshi Sato designed do not create an equal playing field. You can't make a world of equality through violence and fear Amon. Only in a world of peace and harmony will equality be established. But there will always be scum like you Amon."

He punched her in her abdomen, making Korra cough up more blood. "Listen young Avatar, my plan was not just to create equality between benders and non-benders, oh no. I'm going to make a world where I rule, and am the only bender." Her eyes widened upon hearing his statement. "That's impossible!" she exclaimed, "I heard your speech; your hatred of benders comes from your family and face being taken away from you by a firebender."

"You're partially right. You see, that firebender, was me." Korra gasped. "I was young, and foolish, and ignorant. I used my bending to bully my siblings, and one day, my father caught me. He punished me by beating me. The first time I dealt with my punishment, when it happened again, I became angry. I let my fire grow out of control. I burned down my entire house with my family inside it, and in the process took my own face away. I was ashamed and afraid. I pleaded to the spirits to show me a way to redeem myself, to become a better man. They showed me the path I had to take. To remove the world from bending, period."

"LIAR!" Korra shouted. Tears rushed down Korra's face, "The spirits want nothing but peace for the world! They would never want something so terrible upon the world!" "There are some spirits who think that humanity is a failure entirely, and these incredible beings bestowed upon me the ability to make bending disappear from those who are apparently gifted with those talents. Yet, as I traveled the world, learning various styles of fighting, I had my own personal epiphany. Why not rule the world as a sole bender emperor. It was genius, yet I couldn't convince my followers I could bend, so I made up that sad story so many could sympathize and join my cause."

He turned his back to her and faced the doorway. She tried to shake free of the chains, but they were tightly bound to her body. "Here Avatar, let me show you my power," Amon approached her, took his palm and placed it on her shoulder. It progressively became warmer and warmer, until his touch was uncomfortably scalding hot. She yelled in pain again.

"What-what do you want with me? Why are you keeping me here, constantly hurting me? Why not just do what you need to do and get it over with," Korra whimpered. Amon lightly chuckled, "Oh I plan to young Avatar, despite your excessive training, and you lack patience. Pity. You could've saved the world."

**Hope you enjoyed this installment, the next will be just as exciting.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Continuation**

"How does it feel to know you've failed the world Avatar," he sneered. Amon's anger and rage boomed in his voice. He felt empowered. His greatest threat was broken and battered in front of him, and it was the easiest task. Korra coughed and pleaded once more, "Just end this torture now! I can't deal with it anymore! Please!" Her sadness and pain echoed through her whimpers.

"If you insist young Avatar," Amon opened the door and called out to the Lieutenant, "Bring the first one in." _First one_, she thought_, what does that mean?_ Korra could barely breathe, hear, and let alone see. She saw a tall figure carry in a limp body. Korra could not make out any familiarities. "You probably can't tell who this is," Amon stated, "Allow me to help your poor vision. Picture one of your pro-bending teammates, the younger one. He's about to be punished for practicing a sport that is devoted solely on the ability to bend, and using that ability to achieve a victory on the playing field. Imagine if he were to use his bending to oppress non-benders. I just couldn't allow that now could I."

Korra's eyes attempted to focus on the limp individual. She saw Bolin hanging off the Lieutenant's shoulder. Then the Lieutenant threw his helpless body onto the metal floor. "Shall I bring in the other three Amon?" the Lieutenant asked while standing at attention. "Yes, go get them."

The Lieutenant stepped out of the room followed by a few chi-blockers. Korra stared at Bolin as he was motionless on the floor. "What did you do to him you monster?" she cried. "Nothing yet, he is merely unconscious," Amon stated.

Soon more equalists entered the room, carrying more limp people. Korra struggled to focus; she saw Chief Beifong, Tenzin and Mako being carried by the radicals. They were all unconscious, and their bodies were thrown onto the floor just like Bolin.

Korra's mouth shook. "Guys…please wake up…please be okay…I can't lose any of you!" Korra exclaimed. She tried to reach for them, but her bindings wouldn't allow it. She persisted. Her strength had dwindled, and she could not break free from her chains. They only cut deeper into her wrists and ankles. She grunted as she mustered up whatever strength she could to help her friends.

"You're attempts are futile Avatar. You have failed as an Avatar and you will watch your friends suffer for your incompetence." Amon announced. Korra's eyes had not stopped crying since Amon had revealed his true intentions. Her face glistened with the tears that ran down her cheeks like waterfalls. The searing pain of her body tore the seams of her soul, it became unbearable.

The chi-blockers began to hold Korra's four loved ones next to one another. Amon held his arm out, palm open, towards the Lieutenant. The Lieutenant handed Amon his kali sticks. "Watch your friends suffer," Amon said. He lunged first at Bolin placing both kali sticks right on his heart. He screamed and Korra tried to look away. She couldn't watch her friends suffer like this, but the Lieutenant tightly gripped her bruised chin and jerked her head towards Amon's punishment.

Bolin collapsed, and Amon kicked his body aside. "Bolin! Please! You can't be dead! Please! Get up! MOVE!" Korra shouted. The chi-blockers brought Chief Lin Beifong closer to Amon. Korra was helpless to help them, they were all inevitably going to die. "Stop Amon, please, I beg you, leave them alone!" she screamed. Chief Beifong slowly grunted, and opened her eyes. She looked to see her feet being dragged, her metal armor scratching against the metal floor, screeching. She squinted her eyes to see Amon reaching out to her with a weapon.

"Sorry Avatar, but these benders will all suffer the same fate."


	4. Chapter 4

**The final installation of the exciting story that is "Damaged." Enjoy readers!**

Bolin lay there dead. Korra was helpless to do anything. She couldn't protect him or save him. He was dead. And now Amon prepared to do the same to Chief Lin Beifong. Korra knew the two hadn't been on the greatest of terms, but after the Arena incident, they had bonded. But now, she was about to be subjected to Korra's failure of mere existence.

The Chief was held up by chi-blockers and Amon prepared to stick the kali sticks right on her heart. Before his kali sticks could touch her armor, she sprung out from her hold and stuck her wrists out towards Amon. She scowled at her opponent as two metal chains ejected from her armor. Amon twisted his body, dodging her chains, while chi-blockers attempts to paralyze her failed; the perks of metal armor. Amon was swift. He wrapped one of her chains around his wrist; it cut deep into his skin, causing bleeding, but Amon did not flinch. He gripped the chain with one hand, and the other was a direct link to her armor and body.

He took the kali stick, and with a slight tap on the chain, Lin's body trembled in pain. She shrieked, while Korra's mouth was agape. She couldn't cry anymore, her eyes were dry, but it was heart wrenching to see Lin suffering. Her body collapsed, just like Bolin's, and Amon kicked her over to the side, like a piece of garbage.

Korra's voice was hoarse from her tears and cries. She whimpered silently. Then they moved to pick Tenzin off the ground. Her master, her second father, was soon about to have his life taken away. "Please Amon! Not him! Please!" she wept. "It's a shame that he is the last airbending master in the world. And his children won't see another day," Amon proclaimed.

As Amon planted the electrocution sticks onto Tenzin's heart, Tenzin's body convulsed. Korra shook the chains to break free, but the Lieutenant had to restrain her. "STOP IT!" she bawled. She stared at the father-figure who lay feeble and dead on the cold metal floor.

Her breathing was heavy. Her chest rose and sank. The tears have dried up and her tan, scratched skin was moist and reflected the candlelight. Watching her loved ones die before her very eyes ripped her heart out of her broken chest. Then she froze once she realized who was next. "Oh no…please…no no no, not him, please Amon just take me instead, just not him!" Korra called out.

"And why should I?" he asked sternly, "Do you have romantic feelings for this boy?" Korra looked down in defeat, knowing he was right. The boy whom she loved was going to die right before her eyes. "I see how it is." Amon tried to wake up the firebender so he could see his Avatar suffer.

Some chi-blockers had brought some water to splash on Mako and he awoke extremely dizzy. "What's going on?" Mako asked quietly. He was hoisted up by two Equalists. He fixed his eyes upon his damaged friend. "K-K-Korra?" he mumbled. Mako turned his head to see his brother, Tenzin, and Chief Beifong lying dead on the floor. Tears rushed into his eyes. "Mako, I'm so sorry. I've failed you, and the world. I just need you to know that I love you," Korra yelped. "Korra you haven't failed, we'll all be okay. I love you too." "How touching," Amon sneered. He jabbed Mako in his abdomen, then kicked the side of his face. As the final blow, Amon pierced Mako's heart with the kali sticks. Mako hollered in pain, then after a minute, his body was lifeless.

Korra roared in fury. Tears poured down her face once again, and then her eyes illuminated a deep blue. The room glowed. A gust of wind filled the room and the candles were extinguished. The Lieutenant and the other chi-blockers had bolted out of the room, but Amon stood his ground. He grinned beneath his mask. The chains binding Korra's wrists and ankles broke. Amon jumped behind Korra as she sank deeper and deeper into the Avatar State.

She began to float off the ground. Amon grabbed her neck and pulled her back down. He suppressed her body, placed one kali stick in the center of her back, and the other on her heart. Korra's body shook from the electric current passing through her body. The last thing the Avatar saw was her friends die, and now she would join them in the spirit realm, or wherever souls went after passing.

Amon had succeeded in his vision of an equal world where had removed humanity from the impurity of bending and the Avatar. Amon became the sole bender, a supreme overlord, ruling with an iron fist; dominating with violence and fear.

* * *

Korra's eyes shot open and her chest heaved. She couldn't believe what had just happened to her. It was the most vivid dream she had ever had as the Avatar. She placed her hand on her shoulder where Amon had supposedly scorched her, but nothing was there. It felt so real.

She stood up quickly, and sprinted to Tenzin. She needed to understand what just happened and no one else but Tenzin could help her understand. She found him sitting with the White Lotus sentries. "Korra, what's the matter?" he asked. She panted, out of breath, "I need to tell you something in private. It's urgent."

Tenzin became extremely worried. Korra and he stepped into the meditation pavilion, and Korra began to retell every gruesome detail that she had experience. Once she finished her story, Tenzin stroked his beard, intensely thinking of what to make of Korra's dream.

"Well!" Korra barked. "Korra…" Tenzin began to say, "this was no ordinary dream. Now that you've become better at airbending, you slowly understand the spiritual side of bending, and being the Avatar. This dream was not a dream. You had a premonition of what is to come. We are ill-prepared for what is to come, and we may be short of time."

Korra's eyes were wide open, and mouth agape. It would all end so soon, and she saw how helpless she was. _This won't happen_, she thought_, I won't let it happen. Not while I'm still the Avatar and Amon is the Equalist scum that he is_. _I have a duty to protect my friends and the people I love, and I'm going to do it. I am the Avatar that Republic City needs; I'm their only hope_.

**I hope you enjoyed this story. I had to throw in some romantic nonsense, but I thought it was fitting. I am probably going to write more stories considering how much I love the Legend of Korra, and there are plenty of episodes to spark some ideas. Read, review, and share with your friends =) – Fire Bender. **


End file.
